Ups and downs
by JackSue4ever
Summary: Jack and other pairing this story is not a Jack and Sue story.
1. Chapter 1

A lil preview before I get started.

The team has taken sides since Karen Bryon joined the team.

Jack and Karen don't get along.

Ted decides to send the whole team to the middle of no where hoping by the time they get back their all getting along.

Karen has a daughter named Jamie who's 14.

Disclaimer: I don't know own Sue Thomas F. or Jack. I do however own Karen Bryon, Jamie Bryon, Mark Hudson and Todd Bryon.

Rated PG. Mentions drunk driving. Enjoy

Prologue

*Jack comes in to the Bullpen.*

Karen:Jack that file you gave me yesterday you didn't sign.

Jack:Yes I did Mrs. Bryon!

Karen:No you didn't Mr. Hudson!

*Karen saws him the file.*

Karen:Sign please.

Jack:Give me the pen.

Karen:Get your own.

Jack:Do you want me to sign or don't you?

Karen:UH Hudson you infuriate me!

Jack:I'm still waiting for that pen.

Karen:Here's the stupid pen.

*She throws it at him.*

D:What are you two fighting about now?

Jack:Nothing!

Karen:Nothing.

D:Can you two please get back to work.

Karen:Has soon has he signs his paperwork.

Jack:I'm working on it!

*Jack signs it.*

End of Prologue

Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:At the cabin

*At the cabin later on that week.*

Jack:So Karen want to help me cut some wood? Oh wait I forgot you'd probley break a nail!

Bobby:Shutup Jack!

Jack:Mind your own business Bobby!

*Jack goes into the kitchen.*

*D follows him.*

*In the living room.*

Lucy:Are you ok Karen?

Karen:I'm fine... but one of us might not make it through the weekend alive and it's not going to be me.

Bobby:A women with a gun and a threat I'd be scaried.

Tara:Jack could take her anyday honey!

Bobby:Oh you want to bet!

Tara:You're on Kola boy.

*In the kitchen.*

D:Jack why do you bug her so much?

Jack:I don't know.

D:I think you do... I also think you like her.

Jack:*Laughs* You think I like a women who could kick my butt?

D:Yes.

Jack:Well I don't! That's crazy! I can barely stand the lady!

D:Because you like her and can't admit it.

*Myles comes in.*

Myles:Jack.

Jack:What? And don't you start talking crazy either.

Myles:I assume by crazy you mean you like her and can't admit it.

Jack:UH!

Myles:That's not why I came in here.

Jack:Did you come in to lecture me too?

Myles:No. I came in to let you know two things one Karen wants to have a war to find out the fairest sex.

Jack:A war?

Myles:Yes games.

Jack:I know what it means. I'm in.

Myles:Ok. I'll let her know oh and your mom's on the phone.

Jack:Why is my mom on the phone?

Myles:For the sake of my wife's safety I'm not going to say anything.

Jack:LUCY!

Myles:Jack calm down.

*Lucy comes in.*

Lucy:You howled.

Jack:I can't believe you called my mom!

Lucy:Well somebody has to get into your thick skull. Since you won't listen to D. I had no choice.

Jack:Great. Thank you so much!

Myles:Hey! Don't talk to my wife like that!

Lucy:I'm fine hon. I can handle myself.. Karen isn't the only one will to give this jerk a piece of her mind.

Jack:I'm sorry Luc. Whenever I'm around her I get agrevated.

Lucy:I forgive you and I didn't call your mom.

Jack:What?

Lucy:I just wanted to see your face but Mark is on the phone.

*Jack rolls his eyes and goes to find a quit place to talk to his son.*

End of Chapter One.

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: This talk.

*Jack gets off the phone and turns around to find D.*

Jack:Shush you scared me!

D:Sorry. Everything OK?

Jack:Yeah. He just wanted to know if Scotty could spend the weekend with him.

D:I think I understand now.

Jack:Understand what?

D:Why you can't admit your feelings for Karen.

Jack:You mean other than the fact my son will most likely hate me?

D:Yeah.

Jack:Do in lighting me.

D:You're afraid to fall in love again.

Jack:It's only been a year since we lost Grace.

D:But wouldn't Grace want you to find love again?

Jack:Yes but it's complicate. I miss her so much. Even having feelings for Karen makes me feel like I'm betraying Grace.

D:Didn't you promise Grace you'd fall in love again?

Jack:Yes but only to make her happy.

D:It's OK to having feels for Karen. It's normal and I'm sure it's what Grace wants and Mark. He needs a mother.

Jack:No he doesn't. He has me.

D:You've done a great job being a dad and a mom but he still needs a mom and I know a teenage girl who needs a dad too.

Jack:Jamie hates me.

D:No she doesn't. She's like her mom. She's afraid to fall in love again.

Jack:Nothing will ever be the same will it?

D:No but that doesn't mean you can give up either. Changes can be good. You loved Grace and Grace love you and Mark. Jack don't ignore your feelings. Don't you see? God is giving you another change at love. Don't blow it.

Jack:I guess your right.

D: I know I'm right and so do you.

Jack:So I guess these really no need for this battles of the sexes

D:Yes there is. I want to know which the strongest of the sexes is.

Jack:*Laughs* So we're the guinea pigs?

D:Yes.

*D laughs.*

Jack:OK I'm in.

D:Good. You can prove that man are the strongest of the sexes

Jack:But who will be the judge.

D:You just leave that to me. This go eat and you get a good night sleep tonight. We'll start the games tomorrow

Jack:OK

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:Who's Grace?

*Later that night Jack finds Karen on the porch looking at stars.*

Jack: It's kind of cold out here.

Karen: I'm OK Jack.

Jack: You're shivering. Here take this blanket.

*He hands her the blanket.*

Karen: Thank you. You know you can back out of the battle of the sexes. I won't pick on you to bad if you did.

Jack: No thanks. I'm in. But you could always back out.

Karen: Not in your lifetime buddy.

Jack: What exactly have we been fighting about this past Five months?

Karen: I don't know.

Jack: Neither do I.

Karen: Friends?

Jack: Friends but I'm still going to kick your butt in the battle of the sexes.

Karen: Keep dreaming Sparky.

Jack: Oh bother.

Karen: Did you really think Bobby won't tell me?

Jack: Did he fail to mention that his nickname is Crash?

Karen: Yes he did. How did he end up with that nickname?

Jack: By crashing his first Bureau issued car in the Thirty minutes he had it.

Karen: Maybe this is out of line and I'm sorry if it is... But who's Grace?

Jack: Grace?

Karen: Yeah... Who is she other than a brave woman willing to marry you and product your offspring?

Jack: We meet in a vet's office. I drove Sue and Levi when Levi was sick.

Karen: And the rest?

Jack: Is history.

Karen: Oh.

Jack: What about you?

Karen: He was a firefighter. Todd. He died trying to save a mother and her baby. He's partner tried to get him out but Todd told Steve to go without him. Steve made it out in time to see the building collapse.

Jack: How did you two meet?

Karen: We were high school sweethearts. We were married the summer of our freshman year of College. I found out I was pregnant with Jamie a year later.

Jackson I'm sorry. I remember when Grace told me she was pregnant. She set up a dinner where she feed us everything baby like.

Karen: It was a long time ago. What do you mean baby like?

Jack: Baby Carrots, Baby beans, stuff like that.

Karen: Oh. I was never good at keeping secrets so has soon has I found out I called Todd. Jamie hasn't been the same since we lost Todd Two years ago.

Jack: I can relate. Mark, my son hasn't been the same since we lost his mom a year ago.

Karen: If you don't mind me asking... How did she die?

Jack: A car crash. Two different cars hit her. The first one hit the driver's side. She was penned there was no way for her to get out.

Karen: The second car?

Jack: Hit the back. The car flipped. When the police got there they said she had already been died for at least Twenty minutes.

Karen: She died after the first hit?

Jack: Yes.

Karen: Jack I'm so sorry.

Jack: Thank you. I love that star.

Karen: That's not a star it's a planet.

Jack: You know this how?

Karen: School and in my spare time I work with kids from different private schools. I teach them about Astronomy.

Jack: You are a very impressive women Karen.

Karen: Coming from you that's a compliment.

Jack: I'm going to head to bed. See you tomorrow.

Karen: Night.

Jack: Night.

EOC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:The next morning.

*Karen comes into the kitchen, freshly showered and looking great in a Green Sweater and Blue Jeans.*

*Jack had just gotten back from a run and was starting some coffee.*

Jack:Morning.

Karen:Morning Jack. That smells good.

Jack:It will be ready soon.

Karen:Where you getting ready for today?

Jack:Not really. I always run in the morning.

*Karen walks by him to get a bowl of cereal trying to ignore the way she felt.*

*Jack tries to ignore her beautiful smell.*

Karen:Are you going to eat?

Jack:Not right now. I'm going to take a shower first. I mean if you saved any hot water.

Karen:Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.

Jack:Can you turn the coffee pot off when it's down?

Karen:Sure.

*Jack heads to the shower.*

*Karen eats her cereal.*

*D comes in.*

D:Oh... I was hoping Jack was in here with you. I have something to tell both of you.

Karen:He just want to take a shower.

D:Oh. Well when you see him again tell him I asking everyone to report to the Living Room at Nine for a surprise

Karen:Nine? Do you really except Bobby to be up at Nine?

D:Tara won't let him sleep in.

*Bobby comes in.*

Bobby:Hi.

Karen:Hi.

D:See.

Bobby:See what?

Karen:D was just saying Tara wouldn't let you sleep in.

Bobby:Nope. She's demanding coffee.

Karen:It's not ready. Jack just started it.

EOC


	6. Chapter 6

*Later in the Living room.*

D: Is everyone here?

Bobby: Where are Myles and Luc?

Donna: I saw them heading towards the bathroom.

*At that moment they hear a very loud scream.*

*Upstairs.*

Myles:*Excited* What does it say? Let me see please!

Lucy: Honey we're pregnant! We're going to have a baby!

Myles: I'm going to be a dad?

Lucy: Yes and I'm going to be a mom.

*Myles hugs his wife. Thanking God for his amazing grace. After Five years of marriage and the doctors telling them Lucy would never bear children the impossible had become possible but only by God's grace.*

*Lucy sinks into her husband's embrace and lets the tears fall. She also was thanking God yet at the same time scared because something could still go wrong throughout the next Nine months.*

Myles: We have to tell everybody.

Lucy: I don't know.

*He could sense something was bugging her.*

Myles: What's wrong?

Lucy: I'm scared.

*She sobs into his chest.*

*He cuddles her.*

*Back downstairs the doorbell rings.*

Jack: Who's that?

D: Hmm that's our surprise judge.

Karen: Surprise judge?

D: I wasn't going to judge the battle of the sexes alone.

Tara: Well who is it?

Donna: Should we tell them?

D: Yeah go ahead. I'll get the door.

*He goes to the door.*

Bobby: Well?

Donna: It's Sue, Troy and little Tina.

Jack: He asked Sue to judge the battle of the sexes?

Karen: Yes!

Jack: Hey!

Karen: Sorry but Sue seems like a woman who will stand up for the girls.

*Jack sticks his tongue out at Karen.*

Karen: You are so immature.

Jack: And you love it!

Karen:*Laughs* what did you say?

Jack:*Blushes* Never mind.

*Upstairs.*

Lucy: Who's at the door?

Myles: I don't know.

Lucy: Oh man!

Myles: What?

Lucy: We were supposed to be downstairs for D's meeting.

Myles: We can wait.

Lucy: No. I'm OK

Myles: Are you sure?

Lucy: Yes I'm sure... Please just don't say anything about the baby yet.

Myles: OK I won't.

*He lets her go and watches her throw the test away.*

*Lucy hopes nobody finds the test.*

*They go downstairs.*

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Jack: There you two are. Are you two OK? We were starting to worry.

Myles: We're fine.

Lucy: Who was at the door?

Tara: Sue, Troy and Tina.

Lucy: What?

Donna: D called them yesterday. He needed another judge.

Myles: Oh.

*D comes in with Sue, Troy and Tina.*

Sue: Hi guys.

*Lucy hugs Sue.*

Lucy: I've missed you!

Sue: Hi Luc. I've missed you too.

Myles: Hi.

Sue: Hey. Are you taking good care of my best friend?

Myles: You know I wouldn't have it any other way.

Lucy: He spoils me.

Sue: That's what I like to hear.

Jack: Hi Sue.

Sue: Hi Jack. When's the wedding?

Jack:*Looks at D.* Why do I have the feeling you've been talking to her?

Tara: About what? What wedding?

Jack: Never mind and there is no wedding.

Sue: Does that mean this no girl?

Karen: Hi.

Sue: Hi Kar.

Karen: Hi maybe sometime this weekend you can give me tips on how to keep...

*Jack goes over and covers her mouth, only to have Karen bite his hand.*

*Jack lets go.*

Jack: Hi!

Karen: Oppsie.

Jack: You did that on purpose.

Karen: No I didn't.

D: You two almost last nine hours without fighting.

Jack: We're not fighting

Karen: I was hoping you could tell me how to keep this one in line.

Sue:*Smiles* I'd be happy too. He can be a handful.

Troy:*Signing* When does the games begin?

D: After lunch.

Lucy: Now hand over my Goddaughter.

Troy:*Rolls his eyes and signs* Yes ma'am.

*Lucy takes Tina.*

Lucy: She's gotten so big.

Sue: She's starting to walk.

Donna: Oh boy was that a fun time with Tonya and Davey.

*The team visits for a while.*

*Lucy plays with Tina, the guys build a fire and turn on Football. Tara decides to take a nap before lunch.*

Sue: Do you need any help with lunch Donna?

Donna: Yes thank you.

*Donna and Sue went to the kitchen.*

Sue: Where did Karen go?

Donna: She's in the hot tube

Sue: I didn't realize what D meant on the phone but, I do know.

Donna: Their in love.

Sue: So why are they fighting?

Donna: Because neither one can admit the truth... even through Jack almost did today.

Sue: He is stubborn.

Donna: That he is but, in all fairness so is she.

Sue: They'd be perfect together. What exactly is Ted hoping this time together will achieve?

Donna: What we're all hoping for. That they will learn to live with each other and everyone in the office learns to get along again.

Sue: Is it that bad?

Donna: Whenever Jack is mean to her, Bobby chews his head off. That's not exactly good for their friendship.

Sue: I hope Ted's plan works.

Donna: Me too. If we all leave this weekend and those two have declared a truce and are just friends for now, that's fine with me.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

*Later after lunch.*

D: OK Sue and I have talked and we ready.

Bobby: So what are the challenges?

Sue: We're going to start off with a one and one game of Basketball.

D: Then Softball.

Sue: We're finish tonight with a race.

D: Tomorrow we're focus more on the brains.

Lucy: What do you mean?

Sue: There will be an adult version of a spelling bee, Math problems and History.

Myles: This is going to be fun to watch.

Bobby: It sure is.

D: This let the games begin. We can do a coin toss to see who goes first.

Jack: Ladies should always go first.

Karen: Thank you. Ball please.

*D passes her the ball and the one and one game starts.*

*For the first half Karen goes easy on Jack and lets him take the lead but in the second half she gets her game on and beats him by Thirty-Five points.*

Sue: OK so the final score is Thirty-Five to Twenty-Three. Good game guys.

Jack: You played really well.

Karen: Thanks. I played in Middle school, High school and College.

Jack: You're really good.

Karen: You're not bad yourself.

Jack: Could I interest you in some Ice-cream?

Karen: Are you buying?

Jack: Yes.

Karen: OK

*They go shower and head to a little Ice-cream place in town.*

*Back at the cabin.*

Bobby: Did you just see what happens?

Myles: Jack wasn't completive or mad when she beat him.

Bobby: Other than that.

Lucy: He asked her out.

Bobby: Exactly.

D: Maybe we can finally get peace back at the office.

Lucy: If they do start to get along really well, what happens to the battle?

D: We'll let them decide. I'd love to see this battle to the end.

*Everyone agrees with D.*

EOC


	9. Chapter 9

*Karen and Jack get there Ice-cream.*

Karen: So...

Jack: So...

Karen: You have a kid?

Jack: Yes. A son. Mark

Karen: Is he just has competitive has his father?

Jack: He's more.

Karen: He's more competitive than you? That I find hard to believe.

Jack: So...

Karen: So...

Jack: You have a daughter?

Karen: Yes, Jamie.

Jack: Who hates me?

Karen: She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like your attitude towards me.

Jack: I see. So...

Karen: Do you have a sibling?

Jack: Two sisters, Molly and Vicki. Do you have any siblings?

Karen: No I am the only child.

Jack: *muttering* That explains a lot.

*Karen slaps his arm.*

Jack: Hey! What was that for?

Karen: I heard that!

Jack: I'm sorry. So your husband?

Karen: Died in a fire trying to safe someone else live.

Jack: I'm sorry.

Karen: So your wife?

Jack: Was killed by a drunk driver.

Karen: Oh I'm so sorry Jack.

Jack: It's been over Two years, but it still hurts like heck.

Karen: I know what you mean, Todd died Three years ago and I still wake up expecting him to be lying next to me.

Jack: I've had that feeling before.

Karen: Do you think you could ever love another woman again?

Jack: I think I already... Karen duck!

Karen: Don't try scaring me Hudson!

Jack: DUCK!

Karen: Stop It!

Jack: Karen duck!

Karen: Well you stop trying to scare me!

Jack: Karen I'm serious!

Karen: Jack finish what you were saying before?

*Jack dives over to her and knocks her to the ground hitting his arm the wrong way right before gun fire comes through the window that was behind where Karen was sitting.*

Jack: Karen, are you OK?

*Karen is under Jack's body and is trembling.*

*Jack wraps his arms around her and soothes her.*

Jack: It's going to be OK Shh...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

*Jack tells Karen what he had seen.*

Karen: Is he gone?

Jack: Let me check. Are you OK?

Karen: I think so... I was so scared!

*Jack hugs her.*

Karen: You saved my life.

Jack: *Faking a cowboy accent* All in a day's work ma'am.

*Karen laughs.*

*The Ice cream shop owner comes to the middle of the room.*

Greg: It's clear everyone. The Emts and police are on there way.

*Everyone gets up.*

*Jack tries to get up but his arm hurts to bad.*

*Karen gets up, feeling a little shaky*

Karen: Jack, Are you OK?

Jack: It's hurt.

Karen: Just keep it still. Sir! Sir! We have one injured

*Greg comes over.*

Greg: Sir don't move. Help is on the way. Ma'am your husband will be fine.

Jack: Please just help me to the table.

Greg: Did you see him?

Jack: Yes.

Greg: The police will ask you what he looked liked.

Jack: I know. I'm a FBI agent.

Greg: Good, but your not working with a hurt arm.

Jack: Is anyone else hurt?

Karen: Everyone else is fine Jack.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

*Back at the safe house, everyone else is playing Uno outside. Bobby who had taken a nap, checks the TV and see's the latest news.*

News reporter: I'm over at 8th and 9th. At the Blue jay Ice-cream shop with the store's owner Greg Peters. Mr. Peter what happened here today?

Greg: Somebody fired through that window.

News reporter: Was there anyone sitting over there when it happened?

Greg: Yes a lovely women and her husband.

New reporter: Were either of them or anyone else hurt?

Greg: The lady's husband broke his arm, when he dived across the table saving his wife's life.

New reporter: Can you give out the names of the couple?

Greg: No.

New reporter: Just a minute.

*She listens to her earpiece.*

News reporter: Is it true that the one who was hurt is a FBI agent?

Greg: Yes it is. They were such a darling couple.

News reporter: Where were they taken too?

Greg: Red Mountain Hospital.

*Bobby hurries outside.*

Tara: Honey, what's wrong?

D: Bobby, are you OK?

Myles: You look like you saw a ghost.

Bobby: Are Karen and Jack back?

Lucy: No.

Bobby: Where were they going to get Ice-cream?

Donna: The Blue jay Ice cream shop.

*Bobby goes white.*

Tara: Babe, your scaring me.

*Bobby rushes back inside and points to the TV.*

*Everyone else is really worried about him and follows him in.*

Bobby: Is that the place?

D: What happened?

Lucy: Shh. Turn it up.

*Bobby turns it up and listen has the news station runs the reporter and Greg talking again, of them in to much shock, worried about their friends to realize Jack was in the hospital.*


	12. Chapter 12

*At the hospital.*

Karen: How are you doing?

Jack: My arm hurts.

Karen: I'm sorry Jack. I should have listened to you.

Jack: It's not your fault.

*Karen sits down on his bed.*

Karen: Yes it...

*Jack cuts her off with a kiss.*

*Karen kisses him back.*

Karen: Yummy.

Jack: What did you say?

Karen: Yummy.

Jack: I'm happy to know that my lips are yummy. *Trying not to laugh, but lets a small giggle escape.*

Karen: Don't laugh out me.

Jack: You smell like Oranges. You've always smelled like Oranges.

Karen: I thought my Orange smell always annoyed you and gave you headaches.

Jack: I lied.

Karen: I lied too.

Jack: What did you lie about?

Karen: I lied to you about always having to be tough. It's nice having a guy protect you at times.

Jack: Only at times?

Karen: Only at times. We don't leave in the 1940's where a little woman needed a big strong man. Time has changed and so has standards.

Jack: I see.

Karen: Jack... Can you live with me being independent and not needing your help all the time?

Jack: Yes. Can you live with me?

Karen: Yes. If you get boss or over protective I will tell you.

Jack: OK and I'm not bossy! And only a little over protective.

Karen: You are so bossy and so so overprotective.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

*The team after recovering from their shock, drive to the hospital.*

Nurse: Can I help you?

Bobby: We're looking for Jack Hudson?

Nurse: Oh yes the FBI agent that was brought in. He's in room 13 with his wife. You may go see him, but only for a few minutes he needs his rested.

D: You guys go on. I'll be there in a moment.

Bobby:OK

*They go to Jack's room.*

D: How bad is he really?

Nurse: He landed on his arm and broke it in three different places. He broke his wrist, his elbow was smashed open and his arm is broken.

D: So he can come home today?

Nurse: Yes. He can leave has soon has the doctor clears him. He'll have to keep the cast on his wrist and arm for Eight weeks and he needs to be careful not to hit his busted elbow against anything. The doctor will give me a prescription for pain kills. He won't be able to be out in the field for about Eight weeks. He needs to be on desk duty and he'll need someone to stay with him to help him do things since he hurt the arm he does everything with. Since his married I'm sure she'll help him.

D: I'll make sure she will.

Nurse: OK That's it than.

D: Thank you.

Nurse: You're Welcome.

*D goes to join the others.*

D: Hi Jack.

Jack: Hi.

D: I just finished talking to your nurse. She said you can go home today, but you'll have to be on desk duty.

Jack: You got to be kidding me.

Karen: You will do what the doctor tells you to mister!

D: You will also need someone to stay and help you do things around the house.

Jack: I have Mark.

Bobby: Mark won't be there all the time.

Karen: I'll do.

Myles: Are you sick?

Karen: No. Why?

Myles: You just realize you agreed to nurse Jack back to health?

Karen: I said I'd help.

Bobby:*Laughs*

Jack: What?

Bobby: Nothing.

Jack: Liar.

Bobby: It worked.

Karen: What worked?

D: Nothing! Right Bobby?

Bobby: Right.

Jack: You two are so strange.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

*The team visit for a bit and than leave.*

*The doctor clears Jack.*

*Karen and Jack go back to the cabin.*

*Karen brings back a soda Jack had asked for.*

Jack: Thanks.

Karen: You're Welcome. Can you open it or do you need help?

Jack: Help, please.

*Karen pops the lid for him.*

Jack: Thanks.

*Karen kisses him.*

Jack: Mmm. I could get used to this.

Karen: Me too but, for now I think you should get some sleep.

Jack: I'm not tired.

Karen: You need to rest.

Jack: But I'd rather do more of this.

*He kisses her.*

Karen: Later. Now you rest.

Jack: Ok. I guess I am a little tired.

Karen: I'll see you when you wake up.

Jack: You're do not have to stay.

Karen: Yes I do. Somebody has to make sure you obey the doctor's orders. Bobby says we'll heading back tommorrow. You and I will be taking my car back. I didn't want you crammed with the others in the minivan. Now sleep.

Jack: You're so sweet.

*Jack falls asleep.*

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

*Karen stays with Jack when she's not at work or at home with Jamie.*

*Jack gets paid leave for two weeks.*

*When he comes back to work he's put on desk duty.*

*Jack hates desk duty.*

*Karen will not take her eyes of him afraid he'll do something stupid and end up hurt again.*

*Jack manages to be good and obey his boss's, Karen and his doctor's orders to take it easy.*

*Two months later it's February 4th.*

*Bobby and Jack are at the mall.*

Bobby: So, what are we really doing here Sparky old boy?

Jack: If you call me old again you'll be hurting.

Bobby: I don't think Karen would like that kind of talk.

Jack: I think my girlfriend would take my side.

Bobby: At least Tara will take mine.

Jack: How is the baby?

Bobby: The baby is fine. We went to the doctor yesterday. He says the baby is growing a lot. Tara, however, thinks she's huge.

Jack: I hope you don't agree with your pregnant wife.

Bobby: I'm smart enough to tell her that she is not fat.

Jack: Women would rather you lie to them about being fat than telling them the truth.

Bobby: Talking about fat. Lucy looks like a whale.

Jack: Karen thinks Luc is having Twins and that's why she's bigger than Tara.

Bobby: It still scares me that a mini Myles could be running around here soon.

Jack: Yeah that is scary.

Bobby: You are avoiding my question.

Jack: OK OK I was hoping you'd help me pick out Karen's engagement ring.

*Bobby spits his soda out.*

Bobby: Why didn't you tell me soon that you are going to propose?

Jack: I tried to but Karen is on to me and I didn't want to give anything away.

Bobby: She knows?

Jack: She suspects.

Bobby: What about the kids?

Jack: No. I figured we can tell them together after she says yes.

Bobby: When are you going to propose?

Jack: On Valentine's Day.

Bobby: Oh that is so romantic.

Jack: And you have so been around your wife for to long.

Bobby: So what's the engagement plan?

Jack: Well when we all are at the cabin I'm going to hide the ring when the girls distract Karen and it will be like a treasure hunt.

Bobby: Hmm a treasure hunt sounds good. Still not has well has the battle of the sexes would have been if you hadn't been shoot at. We could have proving men are the better species.

Jack: I don't care about the better species anymore. I need to find the right ring for Karen and hope I am able to pull my plan for next weekend off.

Bobby: I'm happy for you. This go ring shopping.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

*February 7th. Two days later in the Bullpen.*

*A angry Karen comes in.*

Jack: Hi honey.

Karen: Don't you Hi honey me!

Jack: Are you OK?

Karen: No! I'm mad! Frustrated and upset!

*D leans over to Jack.*

D: What did you do?

Jack: Nothing!

Karen: Oh Really?

Jack: Really!

Karen: Did you tell Lucy she looked liked a whale?

Jack: What? No... I would never say...

Karen: Liar.

Jack: What's going on?

Myles: You called Lucy a whale!

Jack: No! I would never do... Wait a minute. Where's Bobby?

*Bobby comes in.*

Jack: Bobby.

Bobby: Hi Jack. Oh I see your busy. I'm out of here.

Jack: Oh no your not. Why did you tell Karen I called Luc a whale?

Bobby: Because I heard you say it.

Jack: Can I see you outside for a minute?

Karen: Jack...

Jack: I promise I'll explain after I talk to Bobby.

Karen: Jack!

Jack: Please just trust me.

Karen: *Sighs* Fine.

*Jack drags Bobby outside the Bullpen.*

Jack: Why did you tell them that I'm the one who called Luc a whale?

Bobby: I didn't want Tara to find out.

Jack: So you lied and got me in trouble?

Bobby: Yes. I'm sorry.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Jack: You are such a liar. You're not really sorry!

Bobby: OK I did it to save my own skin.

Jack: Now your going to undo it by telling everyone in there the...

*Lucy walks by and rams into Jack in tears.*

Jack: Luc are you OK?

Lucy: What do you care? I'm just a whale to you!

Jack: Luc. I never said that.

Lucy: I never thought of you has a jerk into now. Just leave me alone!

*Lucy goes to the ladies room.*

Jack: Come on!

Bobby: Jack!

*Jack drags Bobby into the bullpen.*

Jack: Am I going to tell them or are you?

Bobby: I will.

D: Tell us what?

Myles: Where did Luc go? I hope you're happy!

Bobby: OK enough! Jack never called Lucy a whale... I did. I lied to stay out of trouble.

Tara: You called Luc a whale?

Bobby: Yes baby.

Tara: Am I a whale too?

Bobby: No of course not.

Tara: But Lucy is?

Bobby: Yes, No, I don't know.

*Tara gets up.*

Bobby: Where are you going?

Tara: We need to talk alone now!

*Tara and Bobby go outside the Hoover Building.*

*Back inside.*

Karen: So you are innocent?

Jack: Yes.

Karen: Oh baby I'm sorry I didn't believe you.

Jack: It's OK

Myles: I'm sorry too. I think we all jump to the wrong conclusion. I should go check on Lucy and tell her.

*Myles goes to look for Lucy.*'

Karen: Are you mad?

Jack: Come here.

*Karen goes over to Jack.*

*Jack pulls her into his embrace and kisses her senseless.*

Karen: Is that a no you're not mad?

*Jack kisses her again.*

Karen: I love you.

Jack: I know. I mean what's not to love.

Karen: *Laughs*

Jack: I love you too.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

*Myles talks to Lucy.*

Karen: I'm hungry. Are you hungry hon?

Jack: I never say no to food.

Karen: What sounds good to you?

Jack: You know me I'm not picky.

*Lucy and Myles come in.*

*Jack puts his hands up.*

Jack: Don't hurt me.

Lucy: Ha ha. Very funny. I'm sorry I jump to the wrong conclusion. I should have known you wouldn't have said it. Where's Bobby?

Jack: I think you should let Tara handle him.

Lucy: OK Friends?

Jack: The best.

*They hug.*

Karen: Would you do like to join us for lunch?

Myles: Where were you going? Slappy's?

Jack: We haven't decided but most like a more sophisticated place than Slappy's.

Myles: Oh I was hoping for Slappy's.

Lucy: OK What have you done to my husband?

Jack: I haven't done anything.

Lucy: Not you and you did get him hooked on Slappy's. All I've heard for Two days is Slappy's this and Slappy's that.

Myles: One and a half. I can't help that I have sympathetic food cravings with you.

Jack: Sympathetic what?

Lucy: He wants whatever I'm craving.

Karen: What's Slappy's?

Lucy: You haven't taken her to Slappy's?

Jack: It didn't seem like a good dating spot.

Karen: What's Slappy's?

Lucy: It's the best fast food place in DC.

Myles: I can't believe you haven't taken your girlfriend you've been dating for Two months to Slappy's!

Karen: I want to go to Slappy's.

Jack: OK OK We'll go to Slappy's.

D: Who's going to Slappy's?

Lucy: We are. Would you like to join us?

D: Yes!

Myles: Karen's never been before.

D: You've never taken Karen to Slappy's?

Jack: No.

D: Come on this go before all the good tables are gone. You're in for a treat Karen.

*Lucy, Myles and D take Lucy's car and Karen and Jack take Karen's car.*

*Lucy, Myles and D leave first.*

Karen: Hi. Why have you never taken me to Slappy's before?

Jack: You hate junk food.

Karen: So? If you love junk food I can learn to like it. You learned to like Japanese for me.

*They go to Slappy's and have a good lunch.*


	19. Chapter 19

*Karen loves Slappers*

*That weekend at the Cabin.*

Karen: Where have you been?

Jack: Around.

Karen: You're up to something.

Jack: Hi. How about a game?

Karen: I'm not doing the battle of the sexes with you.

Jack: That's not what I had in mind.

Karen: Than what did you have in mind?

Jack: A treasure hunt.

Karen: A treasure hunt?

Jack: Yes.

Karen: What am I hunting for?

Jack: It's a surprise I made you a map.

Karen: Where is this map?

*Jack gets it out of his pocket and hands it to her.*

Karen: Why are there some many X's on the map?

Jack: Each x takes you to a clue.

Karen: And the big x is where my surprise is?

Jack: Yes. Are you ready?

Karen: Yes.

Jack: OK Than go on.

*Karen starts to look. The first clue she finds is a Red rose.*

*The second clue is a little Teddy bear.*

*The final clue before the surprise is a picture of a Jack and Karen that he had gotten Troy to paint of the two of them.*

Karen: Hon. I'll love the painting!

Jack: I'm glad.

Karen: This has been the best Valentine's Day ever!

Jack: You're not done yet. You still have to find the actually treasure.

*Karen keeps looking.*

*Karen finds a doll house, inside the doll house is a heart shaped box.*

Karen: Did you make this dollhouse?

Jack: Yes.

Karen: Baby it's amazing!

Jack: Thank you. Open the heart.

Karen: OK

*Karen opens the heart shape box's where she sees a piece of paper. She lefts the paper out of the box.*

Karen: Before I got to know you, you drove me insane. I used to think you were a know it all. I know realize that you just pretend to be strong because, baby I know the truth is you're afraid others will judge you if you're weak. Baby, let me be your pillar. Baby, let me hold you when you're sad and when you cry. Baby, please be mine. Baby, I love you.

Karen: Jack. I love it.

*She looks inside and sees a little box.*

Karen: Jack?

Jack: Open it.

*Karen lefts the box out of the heart and opens the lid. She gasps. When she looks at Jack he's on his knees.*

Jack: Karen Joy will you marry me? I promise I'll love you forever, I'll care for you when your sick, I'll hold you when your sad and I'll build you a house for our family if you want me too. Will you marry me?

Karen: *Tries streaming down her face.* Yes I'll marry you Jack! I love you.

*She pulls him up and they share a kiss.*

*Jack slips the ring onto her finger.*

Karen: Oh Jack, it's beautiful.

Jack: Look at the stone.

Karen: You remembered. It's my birthstone. I love it!

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Next chapter: Telling the kids.

*When Karen and Jack arrived back from the cabin they stopped to get the kids from Charlie's apartment. He had been more than happy to watch the two teens.*

Jack: Hi Charlie.

Charlie : Hi you two. How was the weekend?

Karen:*Smiles and saws Charlie her ring.* It was great!

Charlie: It's very pretty. Congratulation

Karen: Thanks.

Jack: Thanks. I hope the kids won't to much trouble for you.

Charlie: They were no trouble at all. Jamie taught me how to play poker using mms instead of coins.

Karen: She learned that at school.

Charlie: I'm not judging you Karen.

Karen: I know I'm sorry. I'm so used of others judging me it's hard to forget sometimes that not everyone judges.

Charlie: You're doing your best and you most be doing something right. She's a sweet girl. Jack, Mark helped me built a model airplane.

Jack: He loves to build stuff.

Charlie: It's a good skill to have in life.

*The two teens come downstairs.*

Jamie: Hi Mr. Hudson, mom.

Mark: Hi dad, Karen.

Jack: We should get going. Thanks.

Karen: Thanks.

Charlie: You're Welcome. All four if you need to come over for supper sometime this week.

Jack: We will. Bye.

Karen: Bye Charlie.

Jamie: Bye Charlie. Mom, are we going home?

Mark: Bye Charlie.

Jamie:Mom!

Karen: What?

Jamie: Oh no! No! You didn't! You promised daddy! You... How could you?

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Karen: Honey calm down. Jack is a very good man. He'll be a wonderful provider for us!

Jamie: You can provide for us!

Karen: That's not the point!

Jamie: THAN WHAT IS THE POINT? FOR ALL YOU KNOW HE COULD BE A SERIAL KILLER!

Mark: TAKE THAT BACK!

Jack: Son.

Mark: Dad I'm not going to let her trash you.

Jack: Karen?

Karen: What?

Jack: Do you think maybe Jamie and I could talk for a moment?

Karen: Of course baby.

Jamie: Mom!

Karen: No! Listen to him and don't be rude.

*Karen and Mark go to wait in the car.*

Jamie: I don't have to like you!

Jack: I don't care if you like me, but a little respect would be nice.

Jamie: YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!

Jack: I know th.. Wait a minute. Is that why you hate me? You're afraid I'll replace your dad?

Jamie: Well...

Jack: What have I done to give you that idea?

Jamie: Nothing. Never mind

Jack: Jamie I want to know.

Jamie: Every stepparent tries to turn into their step kid or kids parents.

Jack: I don't know where you heard that from. I just want to be your friend.

Jamie: You just want to be my friend?

Jack: Yes and I won't mind some respect.

Jamie: That's a two way street.

Jack: You're right.

Jamie: So I'll respect you if you'll respect me.

Jack: Deal.

*They hug.*

*A year later after a long engagement Jack and Karen get married.*

*The kids couldn't be happier.*

*Lucy and Myles have a beautiful baby girl they named Kristin*

*Everyone lived happily eve rafter*

The End.

Be on the look out readers I'm hoping to find a already writen story in one of my notebooks.


End file.
